Médecine douce
by Azweig
Summary: Après un accident, Harry est obligé d'abandonner le Quidditch professionnel et de retourner à Poudlard. Il découvre par hasard les dons de guérisseur d'un certain Serpentard. TRADUCTION D'ARINEAT & DIGITALLACE. Slash. En cours (chapitre 3/5).
1. Chapitre 01

**Médecine douce**

Titre : Healing Touch

Auteurs : Arineat & Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (5 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (1/5 chapitres)

**Note du co-auteur** : Je n'étais pas censée écrire ceci, je ne faisais même pas partie du Festival H/D, mais le défi était trop tentant et ma plus chère amie était juste trop adorable (elle me l'a fait faire ! Elle a menacé de me violer au cas où je ne le ferai pas ! *rire sarcastique*) ! Voilà où j'en suis. Désolée mais tout n'est pas de moi cette histoire appartient également à _Arineat_, et si vous n'avez pas déjà lu ses histoires, honte à vous. Mais je l'adore et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Et cela inclut d'écrire une fic que je n'avais aucune intention d'écrire. Je me suis faite avoir.

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, voici mon nouveau projet de traduction, un véritable coup de cœur ! Je tiens à rappeler que j'utilise les noms anglais des personnages c'est une mauvaise habitude (surtout pour une traductrice) mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher sur internet la traduction officielle… (étrangement, je me souviens parfaitement des noms des maisons de Poudlard en français). J'ai longtemps hésité quant à la traduction du titre _Healing touch_ entre _Guérison par le toucher_ et _Caresse guérisseuse_ puis j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus sobre _Médecine douce_ qui rend à la fois l'idée de guérison et de toucher… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez d'autres idées, ça m'intéresse ! Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

« - Monsieur Potter, entrez, je vous en prie.

Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux de son bureau pour accueillir Harry avec un sourire tandis qu'il entrait dans le bureau de la Directrice. Désignant d'un geste le fauteuil directement en face d'elle, il prit un instant pour appeler un elfe de maison, demandant un thé et une collation pour deux avant de se tourner vers lui. « C'est merveilleux de vous revoir, Harry. »

- C'est bon de vous voir également, Professeur, répondit Harry, souriant.

La Directrice fit un geste agacé de la main à la mention de son titre alors que l'elfe de maison revenait avec un large chariot, un service à thé et des petits biscuits.

- Harry, nous sommes collègues maintenant, appelle-moi Minerva.

Harry rougit légèrement mais acquiesça.

- D'accord, Minerva.

Le prénom sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche mais il sourit quand même. Il s'habituera. Probablement.

Minerva fit un petit signe de tête et lui tendit sa tasse. Une fois qu'ils furent installés avec leurs tasses respectives Harry avec deux sucres et du lait, Minerva avec un simple nuage de crème, elle se rassit et observa l'homme en face d'elle.

- J'ai été désolée d'apprendre ton accident. J'espère que tu vas mieux, dit-elle, un air préoccupé, presque maternel, sur son visage.

Harry bougea inconfortablement dans son fauteuil, un infime pincement de douleur parcourant sa hanche et le bas de son dos.

- Ca a été dur, mais ça va aller mieux.

- Eh bien, la perte du club de Quidditch de Flaquemare fait le bonheur de Poudlard, il me semble. Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de saisir mon offre, Merlin sait que tu es plus que qualifié pour le poste.

Harry sourit et but une gorgée de son thé, hochant la tête tandis que Minerva commençait à esquisser la liste de ses fonctions.

- Tu t'occuperas des cours la semaine et des entraînements occasionnels, et bien sûr tu devras arbitrer les matchs. Madame Hooch a laissé quelques indications et explications pour son successeur, dit-elle, haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle tendait à Harry un dossier plutôt épais.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement derrière ses lunettes comme il se saisissait du lourd dossier. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un petit rire face à la minutie de Madame Hooch. La vieille pie n'aurait pas laissé son poste à n'importe qui et ne semblait pas prête de laisser se détériorer la pratique du Quidditch à Poudlard en son absence.

- Je lirai tout cela avec attention, promit Harry avec un sourire tandis qu'il refermait le dossier.

- Très bien. Maintenant, si tu as fini ton thé je vais te montrer tes quartiers.

Harry acquiesça et posa de côté sa tasse vide. Puis se levant, il suivit la Directrice à travers la spirale des escaliers et les vénérables couloirs de son ancienne école. L'ancien Gryffondor eut un sourire lorsqu'ils furent au premier étage, saluant les portraits familiers devant lesquels ils passaient. Il secoua imperceptiblement sa tête de dépit tandis que les portraits commençaient à quitter leurs tableaux pour le suivre, chuchotant les uns avec les autres avec excitation, s'empressant de faire passer le mot de son retour. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un corridor du deuxième étage, devant un portrait très familier. Harry l'observa une première fois et eut un temps d'arrêt avant de réagir.

- Sir Catogan ?

- Harry Potter, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, dit le petit chevalier en faisant une révérence. Ne craignez point, Monsieur Potter, je monterai la garde avec l'honneur et la ferveur qui sied à héros tel que vous ! Aucun scélérat n'oserait défier le Chevalier du Catogan !

Harry réprima un rire comme la peinture brandissait une épée contre un ennemi imaginaire. Minerva leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et haussa la voix.

- Calmez-vous, Sir Catogan. Vaillant destrier, dit-elle, donnant le mot de passe avec une exaspération évidente.

Le chevalier sembla un tantinet découragé dans son élan par son ton de réprimande mais acquiesça et fit pivoter à contrecœur le portrait pour révéler l'entrée des nouveaux quartiers d'Harry. Sans daigner faire attention aux les bruyants marmonnements de Sir Catogan à propos du respect dû à un chevalier de sa stature, Minerva passa à travers l'entrée, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre.

Harry entra dans la pièce derrière la peinture, secouant encore sa tête avec amusement.

- C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

- En effet, répondit Minerva avec un sourire désabusé. Voici tes quartiers. Ta chambre à coucher est de ce côté et cette porte donne sur ton bureau personnel.

Elle fit des gestes à droite et à gauche de la pièce, attirant son attention sur certaines caractéristiques.

- La cheminée est connectée à réseau de Cheminette de Poudlard et tu seras en mesure de communiquer avec la plupart de l'équipe enseignante de cette manière. Il y a une réunion des professeurs demain matin à huit heures avant que les étudiants n'arrivent, sois à l'heure dans la mesure du possible. Les elfes de maison t'ont déjà amenés tes effets personnels, bien entendu. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

- Hum ? Oh, non, rien, merci, répondit distraitement Harry alors qu'il balayait du regard la pièce.

- Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à appeler un elfe de maison. Dobby est toujours prêt à aider le grand Harry Potter, dit-elle avec un regard amusé. Dans tous les cas, je vais te laisser t'installer.

Elle fit une pause tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à atteindre le tableau puis se retourna, un sourire chaleureux flottant sur les lèvres.

- C'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous, Harry.

- Merci, Prof – Minerva, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, butant une fois de plus sur le prénom. Il doutait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à penser à elle en tant que 'Minerva' et non pas en tant que 'Professeur McGonagall'.

Avec un petit signe de tête amical, la Directrice quitta la pièce, laissant Harry se familiariser avec ses nouveaux quartiers.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre à coucher, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir satisfait. Oui, c'était vraiment bon d'être à la maison.

Harry se réveilla avec l'affreuse certitude qu'il était en retard. Attrapant sa baguette sur la table de chevet, il jeta un sortilège de _Tempus_ et jura. Il avait quinze minutes pour se doucher, se changer et aller à la réunion des professeurs.

Se précipitant hors du lit dans une litanie de jurons, il se déshabilla et jeta un sortilège Récurvite sur tout son corps, grimaçant à la sensation d'avoir une couche de vêtement et de saleté en moins. Il n'avait pas le temps pour la douche chaude dont il rêvait. Harry s'empressa de fouiller dans sa garde-robe et choisir un set de robes neuves.

Il les défroissa tout en se dépêchant d'aller dans sa salle de bain privée pour se brosser les dents. Fronçant les sourcils à son reflet, il perdit de précieuses minutes à essayer de discipliner ses cheveux corbeau. Il abandonna finalement lorsque le miroir se moqua de ses tentatives infructueuses. Tout en lançant un regard noir à la glace, il enfila ses chaussures et se pressa de sortir.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva enfin à la réunion il avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard. Il essaya d'entrer discrètement mais son apparition furtive fut mise à mal par la violente douleur qui se réveillait dans le bas de son dos et la faiblesse de sa hanche qui l'obligeait à avancer péniblement et bruyamment jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il attendit, la tête baissée, que la vive douleur s'atténue pour devenir sourde et lancinante. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent des orbes gris choqués. Harry fixa impassiblement Draco Malfoy, qui se tenait à moins de trente centimètres de lui. Son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'expression surprise et curieuse présente sur le visage de Malfoy.

Après un long moment, le blond sembla se rappeler où ils étaient et l'expression surprise disparût pour laisser place au masque indéchiffrable et froid qui rappelait à Harry son passé dans les murs de Poudlard.

- Es-tu si célèbre maintenant que tu peux juste faire irruption dans une pièce quand ça te chante ? commenta platement Malfoy. Ou bien y a-t-il une quelconque explication à ton irruption dans cette réunion à la manière d'un idiot alcoolique ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Minerva s'interposa et dit en se raclant la gorge.

- Comme je l'ai mentionné, nous avons un certain nombre de sujets à aborder ce matin. Avant toute chose, je vous présente la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe enseignante, Monsieur Potter sera le nouvel entraîneur de Quidditch de l'école.

Il y eut une poigné d'applaudissements et de félicitations, qu'Harry accueillit les dents serrés et avec un faux sourire, en partie parce que la douleur était toujours présente dans ses muscles et en partie à cause de l'accueil impoli de Malfoy.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? demanda Malfoy, se levant de sa chaise, juste derrière celle d'Harry. Comment les élèves apprendront -ils quelque chose s'ils sont trop occupés à s'amouracher d'Harry Potter ? C'est assez difficile de maintenir leur attention en classe sans qu'ils ne soient obnubilés par une célébrité.

- Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous soucier de cela, Monsieur Malfoy, affirma Minerva d'une voix ferme et autoritaire tandis qu'elle posait une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Une fois que les étudiants se seront habitués, ils prendront conscience qu'Harry est juste comme n'importe quel autre professeur. Il sera strict, parfois amical mais professionnel et je suis sûre qu'il fera tout son possible pour être. A. L'heure. N'ai-je pas raison, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry acquiesça comme un élève que l'on vient de réprimander, ignorant le sourire narquois que Malfoy lui lançait lorsque McGonagall ne regardait pas.

- Bien sûr, Mme la Directrice, répondit-il consciencieusement.

- Voilà, vous voyez ? intervint-elle, en pressant gentiment l'épaule de Malfoy. Il n'y a rien à craindre. A moins, bien entendu, que _vous_ soyez inquiet de vous amouracher d'Harry, Monsieur Malfoy ?

L'ensemble des professeurs gloussa doucement, tout comme certains portraits qui étaient assez réveillés pour avoir entendu la conversation. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit sur sa chaise avec grâce, jetant un regard mauvais à la table alors qu'Harry se retournait pour le regarder d'un air triomphant.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- Parfait. Donc, s'il n'y a pas d'autres inquiétudes au sujet de notre nouveau collègue, je voudrais passer au sujet de la Forêt interdite. Comme vous le savez, ça a été une zone problématique pour nos plus vieux étudiants, amateurs de sensations fortes. Juste parce que la guerre est finie ne signifie pas que la Forêt en est moins dangereuse, fit-elle remarquer.

De là où il était, Harry n'entendait qu'une partie de ce que la Directrice blablatait. Elle n'avait pas le même don que Dumbledore pour captiver les foules et l'esprit d'Harry dériva, son regard se posant sur le blond à côté de lui.

Comment Draco Malfoy pouvait-il toujours entretenir une telle hostilité à son égard après tant d'années ?

Il supposait que le blond enseignait les potions, à moins, bien entendu, qu'ils aient mis en place des cours pour devenir le parfait petit crétin arrogant depuis son départ de Poudlard. L'idée de Malfoy enseignant à une classe l'art de sourire avec mépris le fait rire sous cape et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le Serpentard le fixa du regard avec un mélange de curiosité et de dédain. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit avec malice et il faillit exploser de rire lorsque les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent légèrement et que ses joues rosirent.

Malfoy détourna promptement le regard, son visage reprenant son manque d'indifférence hautaine mais c'était trop tard. Harry l'avait remarqué cette émotion vraie, réelle, derrière ce masque d'insensibilité et il était déterminé à en voir plus.

* * *

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Draco se leva rapidement, son esprit tentant d'assimiler cette simple information Harry Potter était revenu sans cérémonie et d'un pas désinvolte – quoique claudiquant – dans sa vie. Potter paraissait différent. Ses cheveux étaient toujours épouvantablement désordonnés mais ses traits s'étaient bel et bien affinés et ses yeux semblaient briller encore plus que lorsqu'il était un adolescent. Dire que Potter était bel homme reviendrait à énoncer une évidence absolue.

Mais ce qui était le plus désarmant dans la présence de Potter n'était pas la manière dont il avait changé physiquement mais la manière dont les sentiments de Draco étaient restés inchangés. Après dix ans d'éloignement, Draco pensait qu'il avait mis un terme aux sentiments romantiques qu'il avait pour Harry Potter. C'était déjà assez sacrilège qu'il ait entretenu de tels sentiments par le passé mais aujourd'hui, voilà où il en était un homme adulte, _rougissant_ à la moindre attention de cet homme. C'était absurde.

Il fuit la salle de réunion sans un mot pour aucun de ses collègues. Habituellement Draco s'entendait bien avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'exposer plus longtemps à l'influence de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un terme définitif à ce béguin stupide. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il n'était plus soumis à la pression de la guerre, à craindre pour sa vie. Il n'avait absolument aucune excuse pour la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui lorsque Potter souriait. Il devait simplement se retirer dans ses quartiers et se rappeler de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Potter était un con insupportable, tout en essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à son cul.

* * *

- Non, pas encore, Creevey ! apostropha Harry alors que le minuscule premier année s'élevait déjà dangereusement du sol sur son balais avec un cri de petite fille.

Résistant difficilement à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, Harry enfourcha son propre Nimbus Platine et se mit à la hauteur de l'élève larmoyant. Se saisissant du manche avec sa main, il prit le contrôle du balais et guida un David Creevey terrifié vers la terre ferme. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds trébucha et tomba sur ses fesses dans sa hâte de descendre du morceau de bois incriminé.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur Creevey ?

- Oui, Professeur Potter, murmura le garçon, les joues rouges de honte alors que ses camarades gloussaient autour de lui.

Harry offrit sa main au garçon pour le relever et un sourire apaisant. Après cette première semaine de classe, David semblait être l'élève le plus prompt aux accidents. Dire qu'il ne gagnerait pas la coupe du monde de Quidditch de sitôt était un sérieux euphémisme. Juste la semaine dernière, le pauvre garçon avait souffert un nombre incalculable de bosses et d'égratignures, de nombreuses chutes et un nez cassé. Harry suspectait que la source du problème gisait dans les insécurités et la peur du garçon d'échouer face à ses camarades.

Les moqueries et les rires des autres premiers année furent réduits au silence par un seul regard sévère de la part d'Harry, bien que l'ambiance générale d'agitation demeura. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus des dix dernières minutes de cours et plus que conscient de sa hanche douloureuse, il souffla dans son sifflet et relâcha les élèves plus tôt. Sa dernière classe de la journée s'empressa de partir, le son de leur conversation s'élevant dans les airs.

Poussant un gros soupir de soulagement, Harry jeta un sort pour rassembler les équipements et se rendit dans la remise. Après avoir rangé les balais, il verrouilla la porte, monta sur son balais avec une grimace de douleur et vola avec précaution jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Avant son accident, Harry n'aurait aimé rien de plus que de voler à travers les terres bien entretenues de Poudlard tout en profitant du soleil et de l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, mais il ne pouvait plus de faire tant d'effort sans réveiller une douleur insupportable.

Harry maudit sa faiblesse lorsqu'il descendit de son balais et boita jusqu'aux portes du Grand Hall. Il s'était admonesté une grande partie de la journée pour avoir laissé sa potion contre la douleur dans sa chambre ce matin. La potion n'était pas exceptionnelle mais elle servait à alléger la souffrance et lui permettait au moins de rentrer dans ses quartiers à la fin de la journée sans trop de problème. Sa hanche ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'utiliser sa canne quelques mois auparavant et il jura qu'il pouvait entendre la voix d'Hermione résonner dans sa tête, le traitant d'idiot obstiné pour s'être surmené.

Grinçant des dents, Harry claudiqua jusqu'au mur le plus proche des grands escaliers, parvenant difficilement à se tenir debout suffisamment longtemps pour s'effondrer contre le mur. Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son front et dans son cou tandis qu'il s'efforçait de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer et écarter la douleur. Il avait juste à se tirer jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ca irait bien.

Après quelques minutes, il laissa s'échapper un soupir de souffrance, s'obligea à se décoller du mur et fit un pas expérimental en direction des escaliers. Juste au moment où Harry bougea, il rentra de plein fouet dans un corps dur et ferme et, bousculé, il partit à la renverse. Deux mains puissantes attrapèrent ses bras, le stabilisant avant qu'il ne puisse s'écraser contre le sol en marbre lustré. Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent automatiquement les avant-bras de la personne tandis qu'il se redressait et levait le regard pour croiser deux yeux gris surpris. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, probablement à cause de sa presque-chute, alors que Malfoy se tenait là, le maintenant.

Finalement, après que ce qui lui parut une éternité, Malfoy rougit et se recula avec un sourire méprisant.

- Pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas où tu marches, Potter, ou bien t'attends-tu à ce que tout le monde s'incline sur ton passage et fasse une haie d'honneur pour laisser passer ton cul parfait ?

- Mon cul parfait ? répéta Harry d'un air incrédule.

- Je… Oh va te faire foutre, le balafré.

- Laisse tomber, Malfoy, grogna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il dépassait maladroitement Malfoy et continuait à claudiquer en direction des escaliers.

Il avait à peine fait un mètre que Malfoy l'interpella de nouveau.

- Pourquoi boites-tu Potter ?

Harry serra les dents et continua son chemin sans répondre, refusant de laisser Malfoy briser sa concentration. Il était juste à quelques pas de la rampe maintenant et il pouvait l'utiliser pour se tirer lui-même jusqu'au deuxième étage s'il le fallait. Harry avait presque réussi à atteindre la première marche lorsque sa hanche le lâcha et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, juste assez pour être de nouveau sauvé par l'insupportable blond à ses côtés.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Es-tu allé au bar ?

- Tout va bien chez moi, Malfoy, et bien entendu que non, je ne suis pas sorti pour aller me saouler. Crois-le ou non, je prends ce travail très au sérieux, maintenant dégage.

Le ton qui se voulait mordant n'était plus que vaguement exaspéré comme la douleur s'infiltrait même dans sa voix. Levant les yeux au ciel, Malfoy enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, espèce de con, ou tu vas tomber et te briser le cou et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à McGonagall pourquoi le Grand Sauveur de Gryffondor, vainqueur du plus puissant Mage Noir de ce siècle, a été mis en échec par un minable petit escalier.

- Je peux parfaitement marcher tout seul, espèce de crétin, maintenant laisse-moi.

Harry se dégagea vivement des bras de Malfoy avec un grognement, lâcha sa prise sur la rampe et aurait tomber à la renverse dans les escaliers si les réflexes vifs de Malfoy et ses bras puissants ne l'avaient pas retenu.

- Oh oui, je vois ça, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, avec une exaspération évidente alors qu'il observait Harry.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Harry et l'attira plus près de lui pour le stabiliser.

- Allons-y, Potty, mes appartements sont plus proches.

Sur ces mots, Malfoy commença à supporter Harry dans les escaliers, ignorant son regard noir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des appartements de Malfoy, Harry était à bout de souffle et s'appuyait de tout son corps contre le blond, à son plus grand dégoût. De violentes douleurs parcouraient son dos et ses jambes, le laissant haletant, et il ne put que claudiquer quelques mètres de plus pour s'effondrer dans le fauteuil du bureau de Malfoy, plutôt que de laisser l'homme le porter à bras-le-corps jusque dans la pièce. La fierté mêlée d'obstination d'Harry était la seule chose qui le retenait de se laisser aller à cette dernière extrêmité.

- Assois-toi là et ne bouge pas, ordonna Malfoy alors qu'il l'installait dans un fauteuil moelleux.

* * *

Faisant abstraction de la partie de lui qui regrettait la présence de Potter contre lui, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre où il gardait son stock de potions. Après avoir sélectionné une potion anti-inflammatoire de qualité supérieure, il retourna auprès de Potter, pour le trouver en train d'essayer de se lever du fauteuil. Laissant s'échapper un soupir irrité, il s'approcha de l'homme et le força à se rasseoir, lui donnant la fiole.

- Bois ça.

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent à l'ordre mais il obéit.

- Mieux ? demanda Draco, une nuance hautaine dans la voix. Il savait que ses potions étaient sans égales que ce soit dans leur efficacité ou leur qualité. Un sentiment de satisfaction mêlé de suffisance l'envahit alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était heureux d'avoir été celui qui avait fait partir la douleur de Potter. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils à cette réalisation. Il était censé apprécier tourmenter Potter et lui infliger des souffrances et non pas l'aider à l'en soulager. Maudite soit cette toquade.

- Mieux, répondit Potter à contrecœur comme il se levait de nouveau du fauteuil.

Draco résista à l'envie de tendre le bras et de l'aider.

- Merci, Malfoy.

Draco cligna des yeux et le fixa un moment du regard avant d'incliner sa tête en réponse. Ils se tinrent là en silence, se regardant l'un l'autre avec embarras avant qu'Harry ne détache finalement ses yeux de Malfoy et se dirige vers la porte, son boitement tout simplement inexistant.

- Potter, appela Draco juste à l'instant où le brun était sur le point de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, répondit Potter, en revenant sur ses pas.

- Je pourrais te préparer une potion qui marche mieux que toutes celles que tu as prises jusqu'ici. Si tu veux, offrit-il, essayant de paraître détaché et indifférent que possible.

Potter le regarda bouche bée pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement.

- Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas. Ce serait génial, en fait. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide à faire quoique ce soit ?

- Comme quoi ? M'aider à brasser la potion ? Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, particulièrement étant donné ce que je me rappelle de tes performances en potion, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Okay, très bien, répliqua Potter d'un air renfrogné, je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais besoin d'avoir des précisions ou si tu avais besoin d'ingrédients. Des cheveux ou autre ?

Pinçant le haut de son nez, Draco soupira, exaspéré.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne proposes pas d'offrir des mèches de cheveux à tout va à n'importe quels Maîtres des Potions, Potter. Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'une personne peut faire avec ce genre d'ingrédient ?

- Ils pourraient l'utiliser pour faire du Polynectar et se faire passer pour moi, répondit Potter avec un haussement d'épaules.

- S'ils étaient aussi bon que je le suis, ils pourraient créer un poison sur mesure qui te tuerait instantanément et sans laisser de trace, rétorqua-t-il, agacé et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi la désinvolture de Potter à propos de ses follicules était d'une si grande importance pour lui. Ce serait un cadeau du ciel si quelqu'un parvenait finalement à le faire disparaître de cette Terre, particulièrement si c'était à cause de la propre bêtise de Potter.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, comme il était prompt à le faire lorsque quelqu'un débitait de pareilles sottises.

- Devrais-je prévenir McGonagall ? Qu'elle sache qui envoyer en prison si l'on me retrouve mort dans mes quartiers ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Draco en prenant la mouche, je ne faisais que te signaler qu'un jour ton ignorance te tuera.

- Qu'elle fasse la queue comme les autres, répliqua Potter, d'un ton amer, il y a une longue liste de personnes qui veulent me voir mort… Sept fois. J'ai fait face sept fois à Voldemort sans avoir un seul os de cassé mais en volant… La seule chose dans laquelle j'étais vraiment doué, la seule chose qui pouvait me changer les idées, et c'est cette chose qui m'a rendu impotent ?

Draco fixa simplement Potter du regard dans une sorte de choc silencieux tandis que l'homme fulminait, la confusion et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait menaçant de jaillir. Potter se tut finalement, une expression perdue sur son visage.

- Ce serait mieux que tu ailles au lit, Potter, dit Draco, sa voix s'adoucissant sans sa permission. La potion contient un léger sédatif qui, étant donné ta fatigue, va sûrement te faire dormir dans peu de temps.

La potion avait également tendance à lever les inhibitions et faire dire aux gens des choses qu'ils n'auraient en temps normal jamais dites mais Draco garda cela pour lui-même.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Malfoy, murmura Potter tandis qu'il s'en allait.

- Mes quartiers, demain directement après le dîner, Potter. Ne sois pas en retard. Je n'ai qu'un petit créneau pour l'altruisme dans mon emploi du temps quotidien et je m'en voudrais que tu le rates, ordonna Draco, un fin sourire narquois plissant ses lèvres.

Un léger rire échappa à Potter avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer et il acquiesça.

- C'est noté, répliqua-t-il avec ironie avant de se détourner et de partir, fermant avec force la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais que j'ai disparu de la circulation depuis un moment mais j'espère que ça va changer. Je vais essayer de trouver un juste milieu entre et la vie réelle… C'est dur. Mais pendant ce temps, l'histoire continuera d'être publiée et fera plusieurs chapitres.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche; le deuxième chapitre est en cours de traduction et sera posté lundi au plus tard et je prévois de finir la traduction avant la fin de la semaine prochaine (non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bel et bien mis les bouchées doubles pour me faire pardonner de mon absence !). A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 02

**Médecine douce**

Titre : Healing Touch

Auteurs : Arineat & Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (5 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (2/5 chapitres)

**Note du co-auteur** : J'ai oublié de mentionner que j'étais toujours dans le coin… et que j'écrivais toujours… lentement certes mais j'écris toujours. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter, mon pseudo est Digitallace.

**Note de la traductrice** : Qui est-ce qui a de l'avance sur son programme ? C'est moiii ! Je pense même pouvoir publier le chapitre 03 demain à la même heure; c'est pour dire.

Je remercie chaleureusement _Jack_, _Yoikage_, _Minerve_, la _Chipoteuse_, _Archimède_ (j'aime beaucoup ton icône !), _Brigitte_, _Althealine_ et enfin _Ecnerrolf _pour avoir laissé une trace de leur passage avec un petit mot gentil pour la traductrice (je sais, c'est pas bien de parler de soi à la troisième personne…). Merci aux timides, mais néanmoins présentes, lectrices qui suivent ou placent l'histoire dans leurs favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail apprécié ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre chaud, chaud, chaud, qui lance véritablement l'intrigue (et justifie le titre délicieusement ambigu) !

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Harry se sentait particulièrement bien le lendemain matin. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un moment. Sa hanche ne le faisait presque pas souffrir et il se sentait décontracté et reposé grâce à la potion qu'il avait prise la veille au soir. Se glissant hors du lit, il s'étira de façon expérimentale, sentant ses muscles travailler sans ressentir de douleur.

- Malfoy a peut-être une utilité dans ce monde après tout, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, incapable d'exécrer l'homme lorsque son corps se sentait de nouveau jeune et fringuant.

Son humeur enjouée perdura jusqu'au petit-déjeuner durant lequel il observa les élèves bavardant bruyamment à propos de la visite à Pré-au-Lard qui avait lieu aujourd'hui, d'où est-ce qu'ils iraient, de ce qu'ils achèteraient, de qui allait y aller avec qui en rendez- vous et de qui devrait rester au château. Harry se trouva soulagé et reconnaissant d'être à la table des professeurs, éloignée du murmure d'excitation qui s'élevait des tables des élèves. Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir que des adolescents remontés comme des pendules n'étaient pas de tout repos. Il était prévu qu'il accompagnerait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il ressentit une pointe de compassion pour Flitwick et Sprout qui devait accompagner les élèves aujourd'hui. Harry espéra que ce surplus d'excitation était du au fait que c'était la première sortie de l'année et que peut-être cela s'atténuerait à la prochaine sortie, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Malfoy était également au petit-déjeuner, son habituel sourire hautain aux lèvres, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter un léger changement dans son comportement. Il l'ignora tandis que les élèves commençaient à se rassembler au point de ralliement où les accompagnateurs les attendaient, quittant de fait le Grand Hall et laissant derrière eux des premiers années maussades.

Parmi eux se trouvait David Creevey, tout seul. Le garçon semblait être ostracisé par les autres élèves de Gryffondor et cela donna une idée à Harry. Il se leva, marcha à grand pas jusqu'au frêle garçon et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'avoir des cours particuliers de vol avec moi aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry avec assurance. Juste toi et moi, sans camarades de classe pour t'observer ?

- V-vraiment, Professeur ? Vous feriez ça ? demanda David, stupéfait, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Harry sourit gentiment, amusé par l'attitude du garçon.

- Bien sûr, David. Rejoins-moi sur le terrain dans trente minutes, okay ?

Creevey acquiesça avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Avec un petit signe de tête, Harry se leva pour aller se changer.

* * *

- C'est mieux ! Beaucoup mieux, David, cria Harry alors qu'il se tenait derrière le garçon, sur son balais, prêt à plonger et à le rattraper en cas de chute.

Apparemment Harry avait vu juste. David avait été tellement intimidé et mal à l'aise face aux regards scrutateurs de ses camarades de classe qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer et avait fini rater toutes ses tentatives pour voler comme il faut. Mais une fois qu'Harry l'avait pris à part et l'avait sorti de sa coquille, le jeune Gryffondor avait démontré des qualités prometteuses. La première heure avait été de loin la plus dure et Harry avait été obligé de le rattraper en plein-ciel plus d'une fois tandis que David perdait ses moyens ou devenait un peu trop enthousiaste.

A la fin de l'après-midi, David n'était pas seulement capable de rester sur son balais mais il avait également tenté courageusement quelques tonneaux et quelques plongés. Harry fit un grand sourire au garçon, se sentant comme un père fier de son enfant, lorsque David exécuta un dernier plongé et descendit de son balais avec un large sourire.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ça, Professeur ?

- Comment aurais-je pu le rater ? C'était génial ! Quelques leçons de plus et un peu d'entraînement et tu pourras passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année prochaine, le félicita Harry, incapable de se retenir de rire en voyant le garçon sauter de joie en face de lui.

- Merlin, vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda David, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien sûr que je le pense. Je pense aussi qu'il est temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous pensez… c'est-à-dire, ça ne vous dérangerait pas si nous nous entraînons encore une autre fois ? demanda timidement David, regardant Harry avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

La joie qui illumina le visage de David fut suffisante pour faire oublier à Harry les violentes douleurs qui l'assaillaient, conséquences de son après-midi de vol.

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur !

- Je t'en prie. Maintenant, rentres vite. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater le dîner après avoir autant travaillé.

Harry récupéra le balais du garçon avec un sourire et le regarda se diriger vers le château avec empressement, mourrant sans aucun doute de faim après cet après-midi d'intense entraînement. Après un moment, Harry se détourna pour aller à la remise, le dos et la hanche douloureux au point d'en hurler. Il rangea le balais appartenant à l'école dans sa housse de protection puis, fouillant dans ses robes d'une main tremblante, il chercha sa potion contre la douleur. Harry but son contenu, grimaçant à cause du goût néanmoins, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la potion fit effet. Elle n'était pas aussi efficace que la concoction que Malfoy lui avait donné la nuit précédente mais elle avait un effet calmant indéniable.

Respirant profondément, Harry boita hors de la remise, verrouillant et protégeant d'un sort la porte derrière lui. Il agrippa son balais, l'enfourcha avec un grognement de douleur et vola jusqu'aux portes du château. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à arriver jusqu'aux escaliers avant de faire une pause, s'adossant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Harry réprima un grondement mais ne put s'empêchant de serrer les poings en signe de frustration. Il avait seulement vingt-six ans, putain de merde ! Il devrait être capable de monter et de descendre ces escaliers en courant une centaine de fois juste pour s'échauffer, et non pas défaillir à la première marche comme un sorcier décrépi qui ne peut même pas marcher sans une putain de canne.

Harry se tint là un moment, se forçant à combattre ce vain sentiment d'amertume mêlé de colère. Finalement, il se redressa et commença à boiter jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une longue douche chaude, des habits propres et un dîner léger dans son salon lui firent le plus grand bien. Il était épuisé et son dos le faisait toujours autant souffrir mais au moins il était propre, rassasié, et prêt à affronter le sourire sarcastique de Malfoy. Jetant un _Tempus_, Harry souffla et se leva de son fauteuil à contre-cœur. Il chancela imperceptiblement, sa hanche s'étant raidie en position assise, avant de se stabiliser et de boiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'Harry atteignit la porte des appartements de Malfoy, il était déjà pantelant à cause de la douleur et de l'effort physique, la sueur recouvrant son front. S'appuyant contre la chambranle, Harry leva une main pour toquer à la porte, qui s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard, révélant Malfoy et son sourire arrogant.

* * *

- Tu es en retard, remarqua Draco d'une voix traînante.

Il fronça des sourcils, constatant à quel point Potter était essoufflé, sa poitrine se soulevant ostensiblement. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et ses yeux émeraude laissaient entrevoir une douleur difficilement répressible.

- Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Potter lui lança un regard mauvais et se redressa, apparemment déterminé à se montrer le moins faible possible face à son rival.

- Rien du tout, juste quelques leçons de vol en plus, c'est tout. Je vais bien, répondit sèchement Potter, avançant d'un pas vacillant dans la pièce.

Le sort s'acharnant, il trébucha et buta contre le torse de Draco. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Draco enroula son bras autour de la taille de Potter pour le soutenir, comme la dernière fois, tout en le traitant d'idiot et le moquant pour son imbécillité.

- Tu vas bien, mon cul tu ne peux même pas marcher, espèce de débile profond. Bordel, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais en volant tout un putain d'après-midi ? demanda Draco, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas ressembler à une vieille mégère engueulant son mari tandis qu'il aidait Potter, le guidant vers la table médicale qu'il avait fait apparaître dans le salon.

- J'aidais un élève à surmonter sa peur de voler, haleta Potter, il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui et ne pouvait pas voler correctement avant aujourd'hui, même si sa vie en dépendait. A la fin de la journée, il était meilleur sur un balais que la plupart des élèves de sa classe.

- Foutu Gryffondor, marmonna Draco avec irritation, se répétant pour lui-même qu'il ne trouvait pas le regard fier de Potter attachant, pas du tout. Encore moins son comportement adorable, d'aucune manière que ce soit.

Après avoir aidé Potter à se glisser sur la table médicale capitonnée, Draco chercha le flacon qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse à se droite et la donna à Potter.

- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir, ses yeux verts brillants croisant ceux d'acier, froids, avant de déboucher la potion et de l'avaler. Draco admettait que Potter avait des nerfs à toute épreuve pour supporter le goût infect de la potion de guérison qu'il prenait tous les jours et prit plaisir à voir l'air d'agréable surprise qui traversa le visage de Potter alors qu'il avalait la potion. Draco savait que Potter était en train de sentir sur ses papilles un léger goût sucré de mélasse plutôt que le goût infâme de la potion commune qui donnait juste envie de vomir. Pendant des années, Draco avait travaillé dur pour améliorer le goût de ses décoctions, particulièrement celui de la potion de guérison. Il était fier – et à juste titre – des progrès qu'il avait réalisé à cet égard.

- Putain, Malfoy, je ne pensais jamais dire ça de ma vie, mais tu es génial, dit-il.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement à la louange de Potter et, à son plus grand embarras, il sentit ses joues rougirent.

- Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Potter, répondit Draco, forçant un sourire suffisant.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et descendit agilement de la table.

- Pas si vite, Potter. Il y a toujours le baume à appliquer, annonça Draco alors qu'il prenait un petit pot en céramique de la table basse.

- Hein ?

- Le baume que j'ai préparé est un complément à la potion et aidera à prolonger ses effets, expliqua Draco. J'ose affirmer que c'est la part la plus importante du traitement si tu veux continuer à être un héros au Quidditch.

- Oh, d'accord, okay, répondit Potter avec un léger froncement de sourcils alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre le baume.

Draco leva intentionnellement le baume hors de portée et secoua la tête, déterminé à rire un peu aux dépens de Potter. C'était bien fait pour lui, après tout. Alors que Draco avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour créer une potion qui régénèrerait temporairement la musculature de Potter, cet idiot de Gryffondor avait passé la journée à aggraver ses blessures en volant plus que de raison au lieu de se reposer. Un sourire sournois étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il admirait l'air soudainement effrayé de Potter.

- Défais ton pantalon, Potter, ronronna-t-il, faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue de manière beaucoup plus séductrice que ce qu'il avait prévu.

L'effet fut plutôt amusant cependant lorsque les yeux émeraudes de Potter s'écarquillèrent comiquement. Draco craignit pendant un instant qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites mais c'était trop drôle pour qu'il s'attarde sur les conséquences tragiques possibles.

- Je, Je… Tu… Quoi ?

- Oh, ressaisis-toi, Potter. Je ne vais pas te violer. Je suis un professionnel, un Maître des Potions, tu te souviens ? dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Harry eut un petit mouvement d'inconfort, plissant les yeux d'incompréhension, puis reprit la parole, essayant de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu n'as pas empoisonné le baume ?

- Je vais prétendre que tu n'as pas posé une question aussi stupide. Maintenant, déshabille-toi et couche-toi sur le ventre. Je peux t'assurer que je vais prendre peu de plaisir à toucher ta peau nue, commenta-t-il avec mépris, tapotant ses ongles contre le pot dans un geste agacé tandis qu'Harry continuait de se tortiller nerveusement.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Potter ? J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi et de tes problèmes.

- Ca va, rétorqua Harry avec amertume, résolu à en finir au plus vite tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture et enlevait son pantalon d'un seul coup et avec agilité, exposant son boxer rouge moulant.

- J'aurais du le savoir, commenta Malfoy avec un sourire en coin en voyant le tissu pourpre à l'aspect soyeux.

- Juste, tais-toi et finissons-en, cracha Harry tout en remontant sur la table, se détournant intentionnellement de Malfoy pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Comme tu veux, rigola Malfoy, faisant une révérence exagérée avant de faire glisser le sous-vêtement suffisamment pour qu'il puisse accéder à la zone douloureuse en bas du dos.

Harry l'entendit dévisser le couvercle et se prépara à sentir la froideur du baume sur sa peau mais, chose étonnante, le baume semblait diffuser de la chaleur dans le bas de son dos. Alors que les doigts de Malfoy massaient ses muscles douloureux, Harry se sentit de plus en plus chaud, et pas seulement à cause du baume.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres contre sa volonté alors que les doigts fins de Malfoy malaxaient sa hanche, glissant plus bas pour masser le haut de sa cuisse. L'effet fut immédiat. Tout signe de douleur musculaire se dissipa à l'instant où le baume pénétra sa peau et Harry se trouva bientôt dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

- Mon Dieu, Draco, murmura-t-il, incohérent, les paupières se fermant sous l'effet des mains de Malfoy le caressant si intimement. Une image de ces mêmes mains glissant plus bas, entourant un tout autre type de chair douloureuse, embrasa son aine et ses hanches ruèrent instinctivement en avant tandis qu'il réprimait un gémissement de désir.

Les pupilles dilatées, Harry leva les yeux, observant Malfoy, l'attention rivée sur son travail, un air stoïque et indifférent plaqué sur son visage pâle. Harry eut un petit soupir de soulagement à la vue de son absence de réaction. Si Malfoy avait remarqué la raison pour laquelle les joues d'Harry avaient rougi ou s'il avait entendu quoique ce soit, le Serpentard serait sans aucun doute en train de se moquer de lui à cet instant. Harry se racla la gorge, attirant brièvement le regard de Malfoy sur ses lèvres, puis à ses yeux.

- Euh, je pense que ça a fait effet, dit Harry brutalement, merci.

Il descendit lentement de la table tandis que les mains de Malfoy retombaient à ses côtés. Son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais il ne donnait aucun signe qu'il avait remarqué la réaction d'Harry à son massage. Il se redressa rapidement, utilisant la table médicale pour cacher son érection alors qu'il remettait son pantalon, tenant avec précaution ses robes proches de son aine.

- C'est mon travail, répondit platement Malfoy avec un petit geste de la main, écartant sa gratitude.

Harry se trouva lui-même quelque peu déçu que Malfoy n'ait pas été également affecté par la situation, mais il repoussa rapidement ce sentiment.

- En attendant, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, donc merci.

- J'ose espérer que tu vas vraiment prendre du repos demain. Si tu ne te surmènes pas, l'effet combiné de la potion et du baume devrait durer une semaine. Si tu commences à ressentir des effets secondaires particuliers, viens me voir dès que possible. La potion nécessitera sûrement quelques modifications avant d'être parfaite pour un usage quotidien, débita Malfoy, ressemblait trait pour trait à une publicité pour médicament dans le Daily Prophet.

- Des effets secondaires comme quoi ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

Malfoy haussa les épaules avec élégance avant de se détourner pour transfigurer la table en un fauteuil en cuir, tel qu'elle avait été avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Je ne peux faire que des hypothèses pour l'instant. Fais-moi juste savoir si tu commences à te sentir différent. Même si ce n'est que très léger et apparemment insignifiant. Même si tu penses que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la potion. Fais-le-moi savoir immédiatement, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement à l'idée de se voir pousser des membres en plus ou d'autres mutations horribles, mais sa verge dure pressée contre le tissu de son pantalon chassa toutes ces pensées idiotes de son esprit. Il fit un petit signe de tête courtois et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je te ferai savoir s'il y a quoique ce soit, affirma-t-il avant de quitter avec empressement les quartiers de Malfoy.

Harry était si focalisé sur l'idée de rentrer chez lui et de relâcher un peu de la pression qu'il avait accumulé au cours du massage qu'il fallut qu'il atteigne le tableau de Sir Catogan et se creuse la cervelle pour retrouver le mot de passe pour se rendre compte que son étrange réaction face à Malfoy était peut-être un des effets secondaires que l'imbécile avait mentionné. Mais comment par Merlin pouvait-il lui en parler ? Si c'était un effet secondaire, il voulait s'en débarrasser mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Devait-il aller voir Malfoy et lui dire que son massage l'avait tellement excité qu'il avait dû courir jusqu'à ses appartements pour se masturber ? Et après en entendre parler tout le restant de sa vie ? Sûrement pas.

Autre chose le frappa lorsque, s'étant finalement rappelé de son mot de passe, il entra dans ses appartements et se dépouilla rapidement de ses robes avant de se glisser dans le lit. Et si Malfoy avait fait ça intentionnellement ? Cela ressemblait bien à une farce typique des Serpentards de donner à Harry une potion qui l'exciterait au contact d'un autre homme. Cela marchait-il avec tout le monde ou juste avec Malfoy ?

Sa main était déjà enroulée avec force autour de son érection, pompant rageusement le membre, l'image du sourire suffisant de Malfoy, se moquant de son malheur, gravée derrière les paupières. Il apprendrait à ce salaud qu'il ne faut pas se foutre d'Harry Potter, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il continuait à se caresser. Il devra absolument garder une apparence imperturbable autour du Serpentard et ne surtout pas le laisser voir à quel point il était excité par un simple contact.

Après avoir pris cette résolution, Harry sentit l'énergie bouillonner dans son corps, prête à voler en éclat, et la simple image des longs doigts habiles de Malfoy en train de le caresser à la place de sa main suffit à le faire jouir dans un cri.

* * *

Draco regarda Potter partir, s'assurant de maintenir son masque d'indifférence minutieusement construit. A l'instant où la porte se ferma derrière le brun, son apparence stoïque laissa transparaître sa frustration. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter pensait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction viscérale à son contact mais il l'avait remarqué. Ça et plus encore. Il se tenait maintenant dans son salon, douloureusement dur et complètement confus.

Avec un soupir agacé, Draco se laissa gracieusement tomber dans son fauteuil retransfiguré, l'irritation inscrite sur son visage. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'attraction qu'il ressentait envers cet idiot – d'enterrer au plus profond de lui-même ce béguin ridicule qu'il avait nourri depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'il ne voulait bien admettre – et en moins d'une heure, Potter avait complètement anéanti toutes les défenses qu'il avait érigées. Putain de Potter et ses stupides réactions de merde.

_Mon Dieu, Draco_.

Le blond frémit au souvenir de Potter gémissant son prénom, le cul cambré tandis que ses hanches bougeaient contre la table capitonnée. La verge de Draco se gorgea de sang presque instantanément, le tissu de son pantalon comprimant cruellement la chair palpitante. S'abandonnant au désir implacable avec un soupir contrarié, Draco libéra son érection et commença à se branler. Il lui fallut moins d'une douzaine d'aller-retour pour jouir, se cambrant dans son fauteuil dans un cri muet, le prénom de Potter sur les lèvres.

Ça aurait pu être moins humiliant si ça avait été la première fois qu'il prenait son plaisir en pensant au Gryffondor mais Draco l'avait désiré bien avant l'exhibition libidineuse de ce soir. Malheureusement, la réaction de Potter à son contact n'avait servi qu'à le frustrer et à le perturber au-delà de ce qu'une séance de masturbation pouvait soulager.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Draco jeta un sortilège de nettoyage et se rhabilla promptement, lançant un regard furieux à la cheminée, l'esprit rempli de questions. Qu'est-ce que signifiait la réaction de Potter ? Avait-il apprécié le contact de Draco spécifiquement ou bien aurait-il réagi ainsi au contact de n'importe quel autre homme ? Etait-il même gay ? Sa réaction avait peut-être été due à la nature sensuelle du massage ou aux effets de la potion. Voyait-il Draco autrement que comme son rival d'enfance ? Et si non, le pouvait-il ?

Draco savait que c'était absurde de penser que Potter pouvait l'apprécier mais son corps avait réagi sous le toucher de Draco et maintenant ça le tourmentait. Il devait savoir s'il avait ne serait-ce que la moindre chance de posséder Potter de la manière dont il avait voulu ses dix dernières années. Le problème était que Draco savait pertinemment que l'ancien Gryffondor ne répondrait jamais de son plein grès aux questions qu'il voulait tellement lui poser. Potter était trop borné et fier pour admettre son attraction envers un homme qui l'a tourmenté toute sa scolarité, malgré le fait qu'il ait changé. Putain, comment était-il censé faire admettre à Potter son attraction pour lui ?

- Voyons, Draco, tu es un Serpentard. Pense comme un Serpentard, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fit les cents pas à la recherche d'une idée jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la solution lui apparaisse clairement devant les yeux.

Véritasérum.

Draco en verserait une goutte dans la potion anti-douleur de Potter et il obtiendrait incontestablement la vérité. Si Potter n'était honnêtement pas intéressé par lui, Draco pourrait alors finalement passer à autre chose, et peut-être même trouver la femme de sang-pur que son père voulait désespérément le voir épouser. Cependant, si Potter était attiré par lui, Draco n'osait pas imaginer cette alternative, pas encore.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau serait furieux contre lui après coup, c'est certain, mais Draco pensait que c'était une juste punition pour Potter qui était devenu soudainement impossible à ignorer.

Avec un hochement de tête ferme et un petit sourire perfide, Draco se leva de son fauteuil confortable et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se glissa nu entre les draps soyeux de son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Draco attendrait son heure, surveillant de près le comportement de Potter en sa présence jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous. Dans une semaine – peut-être moins, si Potter, borné comme il était, s'entêtait à se surmener – il saurait enfin la vérité. Après dix ans à le désirer, une semaine ne semblait pas si longue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre… Le chapitre 03 est pour bientôt.

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est incroyable ce qu'ils sont grossiers ces garçons je peux vous dire que j'ai du recourir à des trésors d'imagination pour traduire de manière différente les « bloody », « bloody Hell », « twat », « prat » et autres « fuck » ponctuant le passage, c'était assez drôle ! De la même manière, j'ai eu un terrible instant d'indécision avant de traduire « cock » : « bite » ou « queue », telle fut la question... et puis finalement j'ai trouvé que « queue » sonnait mieux (c'est totalement subjectif). _Edit_: sur le précieux conseil d'Althealine, j'ai choisi de remplacer « queue » par « verge » (ça fait moins vulgaire, c'est vrai). Cette fois-ci, c'est mon dernier mot.

Bref, j'espère que vous comprenez mieux devant quels choix cornéliens on se retrouve lorsque l'on traduit un texte étranger (ironie).

Je reprends les mots de l'auteur et vous annonce que le chapitre suivant est pour très bientôt (c'est-à-dire lundi soir, au meilleur des cas, ou mardi soir, au pire). Merci de votre lecture !


	3. Chapitre 03

**Médecine douce**

Auteurs : Arineat & Digitallace

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (5 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (3/5 chapitres)

**Note du co-auteur** : C'est de nouveau moi… avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que certaines d'entre vous ont mentionné avoir déjà lu cette histoire, eh bien, c'est parce que nous l'avons écrite pour le festival LJ, donc vous l'avez probablement lu à cette occasion. Une fois le festival terminé, on nous a permis de publier les fanfictions sur nos sites personnels… donc me voici aujourd'hui ici devant vous…

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre, relativement court mais qui ne manque pas d'action, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, la rubrique « remerciements » : avec une mention spéciale pour _Althealine_, qui a contribué à parfaire le chapitre 02 en signalant ses imperfections (non, non, je n'exagère rien !). Un grand merci également à _la Chipoteuse (de petits pois)_, _Minerve _et _Brigitte _pour leur fidélité et aux (petites) nouvelles qui prennent le train en marche _Yun Jae_, _Lemonpowaa_ (ce chapitre a un arrière-goût de citron mais ce n'est pas encore de la limonade 100% pur jus), _Mimiko_, _Elo_ et toutes les lectrices qui mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

- C'est très bien, David, tu as pris le coup de main maintenant, cria Harry depuis son emplacement sur le terrain.

C'était samedi après-midi et il donnait un cours particulier à David Creevey depuis le terrain plutôt que dans les airs sur son balai. Harry faisait tout son possible pour éviter de revoir Malfoy pour une autre « session » avant que cela ne devienne absolument nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas été capable de se sortir le blond de la tête de toute la semaine et non seulement il se branlait environ trois fois par jour en pensant à lui mais Harry se trouva incapable de lâcher Malfoy du regard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre, au dîner du coin de l'œil, et même durant la réunion hebdomadaire des professeurs. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Et chaque jour qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus convaincu que Malfoy avait fait quelque chose à la potion qu'il avait prise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible quant à la réaction d'Harry, incapable de s'enlever l'imbécile blond de l'esprit. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre raison au fait que le simple souvenir ou la simple pensée de Malfoy pouvait le rendre plus excité que ce qu'il avait été dans toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre scénario plausible qui pourrait le pousser à regarder Malfoy et à penser qu'il était magnifique. Les nombreuses fois où il avait pris l'idiot sur le fait, en train de sourire avec suffisance dans sa direction, n'avaient fait que renforcer sa suspicion.

Malgré sa colère grandissant à l'idée d'avoir été l'objet d'une farce l'ayant obligé à désirer Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait nier que la potion avait fait des miracles en ce qui concernait sa blessure. Pour la première fois en six mois, il s'était réveillé sans douleur ou raideur dans la hanche. De toute évidence, quelque chose dans la potion ou dans le baume avait marché et Harry se trouva lui-même réticent à abandonner la liberté bienheureuse que le remède de Malfoy lui avait redonné.

C'est ainsi que, plutôt que de confronter le blond – et de fait, s'humilier lui-même en avouant la réaction de son corps, induite ou non pas la potion – Harry avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure. Il était resté au sol le plus possible, montant sur son balai uniquement lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire. La semaine s'était passée avec une lenteur et un calme délicieux. Il n'avait eu qu'à secourir quelques élèves en plein vol et Harry n'avait commencé à ressentir une douleur que ce matin.

David faisait des progrès remarquables et bien qu'il n'en soit qu'à sa deuxième leçon particulière, il semblait plus que jamais avide d'apprendre comment voler correctement. Le jeune Gryffondor n'était pas tombé de son balai une seule fois durant la leçon et avait commencé à parfaire quelques plongés et quelques figures basiques.

- Professeur Potter, appela soudainement David, flottant à côté d'Harry, euh, je me demandais si vous voudriez bien m'enseigner la feinte de Wronski ?

Harry hésita, sachant que l'effort requis aggraverait certainement l'état de sa hanche. Toutefois, il s'était comporté sagement toute la semaine et il mourrait d'envie de voler. L'excitation à peine dissimulée sur le visage du petit David Creevey fut suffisante pour le décider à enfourcher son balai. Harry sourit largement et partit dans les airs, décidant que de toutes manières il devait voir Draco dans quelques heures. Il passa l'heure suivant à apprendre à David les bases de la figure tout en lui expliquant théoriquement comment l'exécuter.

Harry exécuta plusieurs fois la feinte pour lui montrer, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il plongeait en direction du sol, se redressant à la dernière minute. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et malgré la douleur maintenant lancinante dans ses muscles, Harry se sentit plus heureux que ce qu'il avait été depuis des mois. Ca lui manquait vraiment de voler librement, sans règle à respecter ou précaution à prendre. La bouffée d'émotion et la familiarité de ce type de vol lui manquaient. Ca le tuait de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais plus vraiment capable de voler de la manière dont il voulait. Du moins, sans ressentir une douleur insoutenable et risquer de se blesser au point de ne jamais plus être capable de voler.

- C'était génial, cria David, la voix pleine d'admiration, interrompant la rêverie mélancolique d'Harry.

Se secouant pour faire disparaître toute pensée dépressive de son esprit, il se tourna pour regarder David avec un sourire.

- C'est une figure exceptionnelle et plutôt impressionnante mais elle est _très_ dangereuse. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'essayeras pas de l'exécuter jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, d'accord ?

- C'est promis, Professeur, acquiesça énergiquement David.

- C'est bien, fiston. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller ranger ton balai si tu veux, je vais te raccompagner au château, dit Harry.

Le garçon obéit et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, traversant les terres bien entretenues de Poudlard. Ils se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall; David filant à la table des Gryffondors tandis qu'Harry boitait jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ignorant ostensiblement le regard noir que lui lança Malfoy, il remplit son assiette et se mit à manger avec plaisir. Harry savait qu'il recevrait des remarques cinglantes de la part du blond à la minute où ils seraient seuls tous les deux et Merlin savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces.

* * *

La potion reposait déjà confortablement dans la poche de Draco lorsque Potter toqua à sa porte. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait versé trois gouttes de Véritasérum dans le flacon et l'avait secoué pour que la potion garde son aspect habituel.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, l'ambiance même de la pièce autour de lui sembla changer. Potter se tenait là hésitant à s'avancer plus loin que le pas de la porte et, bien que son corps semblait presque aussi fatigué que la semaine dernière, sa détermination semblait plus forte que jamais. Mais au-delà de la fatigue physique, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du désir et Draco ne pensait pas qu'elle venait uniquement de lui cette fois-ci.

Il eut même un instant où il se demanda s'il allait vraiment avoir besoin du Véritasérum mais conclut rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas une infinité d'occasions de mettre à l'œuvre son plan.

- Potter, l'accueillit-il quelque peu froidement. Vas-tu rester dans le couloir toute la soirée ou bien vas-tu finir par entrer ?

Potter s'humidifia les lèvres, un geste qui ne devrait pas être aussi sensuel.

- Je pourrais bien rester ici, dit-il, haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Fais comme tu veux, répondit Draco, se détournant, indifférent, et prenant un fauteuil à côté du feu.

La guerre intérieure qui semblait faire rage dans l'esprit de Potter prit fin et il s'avança pour s'asseoir en face de Draco.

- Ta potion, dit-il, sortant le flacon de sa poche et le tendant à Harry avec courtoisie.

Potter but la potion sans y réfléchir à deux fois et Draco se demanda brièvement si Potter était vraiment un imbécile ou s'il avait fait quelque chose, lui Draco, qui l'avait rendu digne de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un Harry Potter de seize ans boire quoique ce soit que Draco lui aurait offert.

Dès que Potter eut fini d'avaler la potion, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qui n'avait pas été entièrement fermée, comme Draco venait tout juste de le remarquer, comme si le Gryffondor cherchait à garder une issue de secours.

- Potter, appela-t-il, levant le baume et faisant un geste en direction de la table médicale qu'il avait de nouveau transfigurée.

- D'accord, soupira Potter.

A ce niveau-là, il était plutôt évident pour Draco qu'il n'était pas une vue réjouissante pour Potter.

- Je vais faire ça vite, murmura amèrement Draco, déshabille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était sa demande courtoise ou son ton mécontent mais Potter céda et obéit, montant sur la table.

- Comment ça s'est passé cette semaine, demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

Le corps de Potter se tendit à la question mais il répondit.

- Je me suis ennuyé, à dire vrai.

- Ennuyé ? interrogea Draco tandis qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans le baume et l'étalait le long de la hanche de Potter. J'aurais pensé que voler et enseigner le Quidditch toute la journée serait beaucoup plus excitant que d'être Maître des Potions.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire sur ce point, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Mais je ne peux pas voler comme j'en avais l'habitude. Même lorsque je suis dans les airs, je suis constamment inquiet d'aggraver mes blessures. J'avais l'habitude de me sentir libre comme l'air sur un balai. Maintenant, je me sens juste cloué au sol par mon propre malheur.

La passion dans la voix de Potter, la tristesse palpable dans ses mots, tiraillaient quelque chose au plus profond de Draco et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa libido.

- Peut-être que je pourrais… Qu'importe, murmura-t-il, repoussant l'idée qui venait de naître dans son esprit.

Il n'était pas sous Véritasérum donc il n'avait certainement pas besoin de débiter tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Heureusement pour lui, Potter semblait trop perdu dans le massage que les mains de Draco lui prodiguaient pour remarquer qu'il avait commencé à parler et s'était lui-même interrompu. Un autre gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Potter et cette fois-ci, Draco réagit.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes, Potter ? demanda-t-il soudainement, la question sonnant beaucoup plus brutalement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Potter se figea, essayant apparemment de combattre les effets du sérum de vérité.

- Je… ne sais pas.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas un « oui » catégorique mais ce n'était pas un « non » non plus. Sentant le corps de Potter se tendre dessous ses paumes, Draco se força à lâcher du lest légèrement. Effrayer Potter avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'eu la chance de lui poser ses questions était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Puisant dans toute la finesse et l'ingéniosité dont un Serpentard était capable, il décida de changer de tactique.

- Je vois, répondit Draco, fredonnant imperceptiblement tandis qu'il accentuait la pression de ses mains sur le bas du dos de Potter tout en déplaçant ses paumes de manière apaisante.

- Que penses-tu de ça ? Est-ce que ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Mm, oui, gémit doucement Potter, la tension de son corps se dissipant sous l'effet des mains du Serpentard sur ses muscles.

Les mains de Draco glissèrent sur sa peau pour masser le haut de son fessier, le malaxant langoureusement.

- Et comme ça ?

Un simple « hum » étouffé vint en réponse alors que la tête de Potter s'affaissait contre la table. Le cœur battant, Draco fit glisser une main contre l'abdomen de Potter et sous son boxer pour entourer l'impressionnante érection de l'homme avec ses longs doigts fins. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut au gémissement débauché que Potter laissa s'échapper. Encouragé par le son, Draco utilisa son autre main pour déplacer Potter sur le dos, ses yeux rencontrant deux yeux verts assombris par le désir.

- Et comme ça ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?, ronronna-t-il, la voix rendue profonde et rauque par le désir tandis que sa main caressait fermement la verge de Potter.

- _Oui_, souffla Potter, se cambrant au contact de Draco alors qu'il serrait les poings de part et d'autre de son corps.

Draco réprima un de ses gémissements comme il commençait à pomper le sexe de Potter sur toute sa longueur, son propre sexe palpitant douloureusement dans son pantalon. Il était captivé par les sons qu'émettait Potter qui se tordait de plaisir dessous lui des mots sans queue ni tête et des plaintes s'échappant de ces lèvres parfaites tandis qu'il jouissait dans la main de Draco. Il l'observa attentivement tandis qu'il jouissait puissamment, criant le nom de Draco. La verge de Draco pulsa, une fois, deux fois avant qu'il ne vienne lui aussi, sans avoir à se toucher.

La pièce resta silencieuse à l'exception des respirations haletantes des deux hommes. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment, les paupières encore lourdes de désir, avant que Draco ne bouge, portant sa main à la bouche pour goûter l'essence de Potter. Les yeux d'émeraude s'écarquillèrent devant ce geste. Potter observa, le souffle coupé, la langue de Draco venir laper un de ses doigts. Le geste sembla le sortir du brouillard post-coïtal dans lequel son esprit flottait encore et le regard rassasié et béat de Potter se changea en un regard incrédule et confus.

D'un mouvement souple qui lui aurait été impossible une heure auparavant, Potter glissa de la table pour se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, enfilant rapidement son pantalon avec des gestes heurtés. Le brusque changement d'attitude de Potter fit revenir Draco à la réalité et il regarda Potter s'empresser de partir avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la déception.

- Harry.

Potter secoua violemment la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse fuir. Il était déterminé à obtenir une réponse à la question qui le taraudait le plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, le Véritasérum l'obligeant à donner une réponse, mais il se força à la refermer, sa mâchoire grinçant sous l'effort. Il observa Potter combattre la potion, un regard furieux dans les yeux. Draco pensa qu'il aurait du prendre en compte le fait que Potter était la seule personne capable de combattre le sortilège d'Imperium avant de lui faire prendre du Véritasérum. Finalement, Potter s'arracha de son emprise, faisant violemment claquer la porte en sortant.

Draco se laissa glisser contre la porte et résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête à maintes reprises contre le montant en bois. Un Malfoy ne laissait pas les émotions prendre le pas sur sa maîtrise de soi. Il avait réussi à amener Potter là où il voulait et pourtant il n'avait rien réussi à en tirer, ou bien peu. Il n'avait glané que peu d'informations : la réaction de Potter lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas hostile à l'idée de désirer un homme mais il ne savait pas si le Gryffondor le désirait _lui_. Le fait était que Potter aurait pu facilement avoir la même réaction au contact de n'importe qui. Draco repoussa cette idée. Non. C'était clair que Potter était attiré par lui, peut-être même qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie avant qu'il ne lui donne du Véritasérum. A présent, il s'estimerait heureux d'avoir survécu à la confrontation qui aurait lieu lorsque les effets de la potion s'estomperaient.

* * *

_Merde_.

C'était ce que se répéta Harry toute la semaine, dans une litanie sans fin. Et bien qu'il changeait occasionnellement de disque, passant de ses habituelles insultes à l'encontre de Malfoy à des images particulièrement nettes de Malfoy nu et en sueur au-dessus de lui, la litanie de « merdes » était un bruit de fond permanent dans son esprit. Se concentrer sur ses classes, et même sur son repas, avait été très dur. Dormir sans rêver de pâles cheveux blonds et d'une peau encore plus pâle contre la sienne avait été extrêmement difficile.

Ce n'était pas juste et ce n'était pas correct.

Il avait été là, s'occupant de ses affaires sans rien demander à personne et Malfoy était arrivé, lui avait fait ressentir des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait aimé Ginny mais elle n'avait jamais mis ses sangs en feu de la manière dont Draco le faisait. Alors même qu'il était en colère d'avoir été dupé par Malfoy, il se sentait tellement attiré par le blond qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui, sachant pertinemment que les mensonges doucereux de l'homme le bouleverseraient.

Oui, Harry l'appréciait. Plus qu'il ne devrait. Et au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la potion ou n'importe quelle autre chose dont il pourrait accuser le sournois Serpentard d'être à l'origine. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait admettre son attraction pour lui. De plus, il était clair que Malfoy attendait quelque chose de lui. Poudlard était sa maison et il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre sa situation plus compliquée et gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà en entrant dans une relation romantique avec Draco Malfoy.

Harry refusait de se laisser abattre et d'éviter à tout prix le Serpentard, ce qui revenait malheureusement à éviter également son merveilleux remède. Après la dernière session, et bien qu'il soit terriblement embarrassé, son corps semblait être de nouveau jeune et alerte. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à la potion mais il savait que cela donnerait lieu à une visite à Malfoy et ses mains apaisantes et ses mots caressants et bien assez tôt, il serait sur le dos à la merci de Malfoy une fois de plus.

Une douleur quasi physique parcourut son corps à la pensée d'une autre jour d'évitement. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Et s'il allait trouver Malfoy, après sa sortie théâtrale de la dernière fois, celui-ci lui donnerait-il la potion ? Il supposait qu'il pouvait demander à McGonagall de faire en sorte que Malfoy le fournisse en potion de la même manière que Dumbledore avait ordonné à Snape de faire de la potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin mais Harry préférait que les choses soient réglées à l'amiable sans avoir à recourir à la Directrice entre ses collègues et lui, et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Draco Malfoy faisait partie de ses collègues.

Il avait trop forcé tout au long de la semaine, essayant d'oublier la douleur tandis qu'il montrait de nouvelles figures de Quidditch plus périlleuses à ses classes mais aussi à David après les heures. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se sortir le blond de la tête, constamment présent dans son esprit. David ne semblait certainement pas se plaindre de passer autant de temps avec Harry et le samedi après-midi suivant, le garçon était une personne complètement différente sur un balai.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de montrer à tes camarades de classe le résultat de ton entraînement ?, cria à Harry au garçon qui amorçait sa descente.

David semblait aussi nerveux qu'au premier jour et soudainement Harry réalisa que Creevey avait toujours besoin de prendre confiance en lui. Il était peut-être confortable avec Harry mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à être une star du Quidditch. Le balai de David vacilla à ces mots et Harry se sentit paniquer. En quelques secondes, il décollait du sol et se tenait à côté de David, juste à temps pour le rattraper alors qu'il tombait.

Le poids de Creevey ajouté à la douleur de sa hanche fut de trop. Le balai plongea en direction du terrain, laissant tout juste le temps à Harry de jeter un sort rudimentaire de Protection au-dessous d'eux.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Harry vit le sol arriver à leur rencontre tandis qu'il se préparait pour l'impact. De violents éclairs de douleur jaillirent derrière ses paupières alors que sa hanche blessée heurtait douloureusement le sol légèrement amolli par le sort. Harry eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier l'état de son élève, qui avait atterri sur lui, s'assurant que les yeux du garçon étaient toujours ouverts avant qu'il ne ferme lui-même les yeux et que les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Uh... Oh, Malfoy va être en pétard maintenant...

**Note de la traductrice** : Fin de chapitre en _cliffhanger_ comme on les aime. Je ne sais pas vous mais je sens que le chapitre 04 va être musclé (dixit celle qui connaît déjà la suite). Le chapitre 04 étant nettement plus long que les précédents, je me réserve deux à trois jours pour le traduire et le poster, mais cela ne change en rien ma résolution de terminer cette traduction avant la fin de la semaine, promis, jurer, cracher. Donc à très bientôt !


End file.
